


Alone Together

by Dabberdees



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Posting art here due to Tumblr being Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: What Jack and Graham get up when they're alone-
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Graham O'Brien
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Alone Together

This is technically the fault of a gif I made.


End file.
